The invention relates to a film chamber and a method for detecting a leak on a non-rigid specimen, for example a food package. Non-rigid specimens have a flexible structure which yields upon variations in pressure. When the pressure differences between the inner pressure of the specimen and the ambient pressure are too great, there is a risk that the specimen ruptures or is at least damaged.